User talk:ScorpionTail
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gex wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spin-N-Puke page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Well I certainly have a go I try to help you the best I can. Though I'm not on Gex Wiki very much, so don't think I'm ignoring you if I don't reply for a long time. I'll come on more regularly then I have done previously. 08:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Phthinosuchusisanancestor Hi Hello? u there? it is urgent. another wiki, Pandemonium Wiki, is quite cobbled and also needs a bit of attention. If you've any knowledge of the two Pandemonium games, you might want to add it to there? plz reply WikiSurf 13:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Question May I ask if u know anyone else who has played the Gex trilogy or not? This newcomer, GigaBowserMan certainly does, and he and I are helping to make common edits on this wiki. Also do u know anyone who might have played the two Pandemoniums? Since Pandemonium Wiki is also in need of serious editing. WikiSurf 14:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Help It's me Gjlewis, my account had changed by my mom. Please you must understand, I'm making a book for Dan's Friend to make him proud enough to unban me. Here's my lost MediEvil fan-made Christmas book: HOW THE IMP STOLE CHRISTMAS! ' (Parody for MediEvil fans) By ''Gjlewis Every villagers down in Gallows Town loved Christmas a lot... But the Imp, who lived just west of Gallows Town, did NOT! The Imp hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why he hate Christmas. Nobody quite knows about the reason. It could ''be, perhaps, that his socks were too loose. It ''could ''be his nose couldn't stop running with snots. Although, I believe that the most exact reason of all may have been that his heart was four times too small. But, whatever the reason, his heart or his socks, he stood there on Christmas Day, hating the villagers, staring down from his tunnel with a nasty, Impy scowl at the warm, cozy lighted windows below in their town. For he knew every villagers was busy now, hanging their Christmas ornaments on their own Christmas trees. "And they're building snowmen!" the Imp snarled with a leer. "Tomorrow will be Christmas! Christmas ''will ''be here!" Then he growled with his Imp fingers nervously tapping. "I MUST find the best way to stop Christmas from coming!" Then he continued, "For, tomorrow, I knew..." "All boys and girls will wake bright and early. They'll rush for their toys! And ''then - ''oh, the racket! Oh, the racket! Racket! Racket! Racket! There's ''one thing I always hated! All the RACKET! RACKET, RACKET, RACKET! And their screams, screech, and shrills racing around their wheels." "At the weaponry hall, the knights and warriors will dance with small swords all around in circles. They’ll shoot targets with their longbows, they'll shoot training dummies with their crossbows. They'll swing their broad swords, they'll swung their magic swords. They'll throw throwing daggers at the walls, they'll threw axes all the way to the woodland. They'll throw their spears through the loops, they'll smash the grounds with their clubs. They’ll make loud noise by banging the bells in harmony, a heavy weapon type of hammers and mallets. And then they'll make the most earsplitting noise deluxe of their long-play Viking choir." "At the Troll's Head pub, the villagers, young and old, will sit down to the feast! And they'll feast! And they'll feast! ''And they'll FEAST! FEAST, FEAST, FEAST! They'll feast on pumpkin pudding, and the rare roast-jabberwocky! Rare roast-jabberwocky is a feast that I can't stand this!" "And THEN, they'll do something I hate the most of all! All the villagers, the thin and the fat, burst outside and stand close together, with church bells ringing. They'll stand hand-in-hand... And... Those villagers will start singing!” ''THE GALLOW'S CHRISTMAS '' ''"Gall who low-moo, mel who mow-moo Welcome Christmas, go through this way Ga who low-moo, mel who mow-moo Welcome Christmas, Christmas Eve Welcome, welcome, gal who low-mere Welcome, welcome, mel who low-mede Christmas Eve is in our hands So long as we have hands to grasp.” "''They'll sing! ''And they'll sing! ''AND THEY'LL SING! SING! SING! SING!" And more the Imp thought of "The Gallow's Christmas" song, the more the Imp thought, "I must stop this whole thing! Why, for thirty-four years I've put up with it now!" The Imp trying to make up his mind, "I ''must ''stop Christmas from coming! ...But HOW?" Then he got an idea! ''An horrible idea! ''THE IMP GOT A FANTASTIC, HORRIBLE IDEA! "I know ''just ''what to do!" the Imp laugh loudly in his throat. "I'll make a quick Santa Claus hat and a dress!" So he made a Santa Claus clothes, he giggled and squawked, "What a great Impy trick! With this clothes and a hat, I'll be look ''just ''like Saint Nicholas!" ''YOU'RE A MEAN ONE, MR. IMP (part 1) SONG 1 "You're a mean one, Mr. Imp You really are a thief You're as cuddly as a porcupine You're as charming as a flounder, '' ''Mr.Imp You're a bad egg with a horrible smell!" SONG 2 "You're a monster, Mr. Imp Your heart's an empty gap Your brain is full of worms You've got toadstool in your soul, '' ''Mr. Imp '' ''I wouldn't poke you with a 41-and-a-half-foot spear!" "Done! I need is a reindeer..." said the Imp looking around his room. But, since all reindeers are rare, there was nothing to be found. Did it stop that old Imp? ...Nope! The Imp merely said, "If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make ''one instead!" So he took his pet wolf named Fang. Then he took some rope and tied a pair of antlers on the top of his head. THEN... The Imp loaded up old empty bags and sacks on a great big Enchanted Earthwood sleigh, then he whistled for Fang. The Imp said, "Giddyup!" And the sleigh started goes down toward the houses where the villagers slept in their town. All their windows were dark. Quiet soft snow filled the air. No one knew the Imp was there. All the villagers were all dreaming sweet Christmas dreams without care when he came to the first little brick house on the square. "This is stop number one, Fang!" the old Impy Claus hissed as he climbed to the roof holding empty bags. He slide down the chimney, a rather fit pinch. However if Santa could do it, then so could the Imp. He stop and sneeze a little for a second. Then he stuck his head out of the fire stove where the children's stockings hung all in a row. "Stockings..." he Imped, "Are the ''first ''things to go!" Then he slithered and creep like like the Serpent of Gallowmere, with the most unpleasant grin around the whole room, and he steal every presents! Chalices, armors, tools, helmets, chess-boards, wooden-swords, gems, and busts, stuffed them in every bags. The Imp, very brilliantly stuffed all the bags, one by one, up out from the chimney! ''YOU'RE THE MEAN ONE, MR. IMP (part 2) SONG 3 "You're a vile one, Mr. Imp You got spiders in your smile You have all the handsome charmings of the revolting frog, Mr.Imp Given the chosen between the two of you, I pick the revolting frog!" SONG 4 '' ''"You're a rotter, Mr. Imp You're the king of sinful madmen Your heart's a decayed apple splotched with moldy green spots, Mr. Imp You're a cauldron filled with mixtures of Enchanted Plant bombs and fungus with snake venoms!" Then he snooped to the refrigerator. He stole the villager's feast! He stole the pumpkin pudding! He stole the roast-jabberwocky! He swiped out the refrigerator as quick as a rabbit. Why, that Imp even took the last can of Gallows hash! He stuffed all the food every bit up the chimney with delight. "And NOW," Grinned the Imp. "I'll stuff up the Christmas tree!" As the Imp took the Christmas tree, as he start trying to shove it up the chimney, he heard a small gasp of a child. He turned around fast, and he saw a little girl! Nellie Mad, who was younger than her brothers and sisters. She stared at the Imp and said, "Santa Claus, why? Why ''are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?" But, you know, that old Imp is so cunning he thought up a lie, and he thought it up fast! "Why, my ''my ''sweet little girl..." the false Santa Claus lied. "...The Christmas tree wouldn't stay still and even was bended. So I'm taking it to my workshop, my girl. I'll fix it up THERE at my workshop. Then I'll bring it back HERE to your house. I promise." His fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head, gave her a hot chocolate and sent her to bed. While Nellie Mad was in her bedroom with her cup, the Imp crept to the chimney and stuffed the Christmas tree up! HE went up the chimney himself, that big fat old liar and the ''last ''he took was the log for their fire. On their walls he left nothing but hooks, strings, and wires. And the only one speck of food that he left in the house was a crumb that is even too small for a rat. Then he did the same thing to the other villager's houses, leaving crumbs much too small for every other villager's rats! ''YOU'RE A MEAN ONE, MR. IMP (part 3) SONG 5 "You always pester me, Mr. Imp With the pestering super "pest" You're a twisted half-witted soldier and you drive a twisted mare, '' ''Mr. Imp Your soul is a humongous pumpkin squirting out with the most disgusting slimes imaginable rotten up in squirting out goos!" SONG 6 "You're a foul one, Mr. Imp You're a filthy, wilthy rat Your heart is full of uncleaned underwear Your soul is full of garbage, Mr. Imp The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote:" "ANNOYING, PESTERING, IRRITATING!" It was a little quarter of dawn, all the villagers still in their bed, all the villagers still sleeping while the Imp packed up his great sleigh, packed it up with their presents. Their weapons and their shields! Their armors and their tools! Their chalices and their gems! Hundred thousand feet up high. Went up to the side of Silver Mountain, he rode with his load to the top of the mountain to dump the presents! "Tsk, tsk to the villagers!" he was Imp-ish-ly humming. "The villagers will find out that there will be NO Christmas was coming! They're waking up! I think I know just ''what they'll do! Their jaws will dropped open for a minute or two and they all cry 'boo-hoo!'" "That's the noise," smiled the Imp. "I simply MUST hear them!" He paused, he put his hand to his ear. And he ''did ''hear a sound rising over the snows. It begins in low. Then it begins to grow. ''THE GALLOW'S CHRISTMAS '' ''"Gall who low-moo, mel who mow-moo '' ''Welcome Christmas, go through this way '' ''Ga who low-moo, mel who mow-moo '' ''Welcome Christmas, Christmas Eve Welcome, welcome, gal who low-mere Welcome, welcome, mel who low-mede Christmas Eve is in our hands So long as we have hands to grasp." But this sound wasn't gloomy. Why... This sound was joyful and merry. It couldn't be so! But it really WAS merry! REALLY! He stared down at Gallows Town, his eyes widened as he shakes his head! What he saw was absolutely suprise! All the villagers, the thin and the fat, was singing. Without any presents at all! The Imp HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! It finally CAME! Somehow or other, it came just as same. And the Imp, with his Imp-feet frost-burned in the snow, stood confusing and confusing... "How could ''it be so? It came without any tools. It came without chalices. It came without any of those armours, weapons, or shields!" So he confused and confused, until his confuser was sore. Then the Imp thought of something he hadn't had before, ''Maybe Christmas, ''DOESN'T 'come from a shop. Maybe Christmas... Perhaps... Means a little big more! '' And what happend now ''then? Well, in Gallows Town what they said the Imp's small heart grew five times that day! And then the true meaning of Christmas came through. The Imp found his own strength of ten Imps, plus five! Now the Imp's heart didn't feel so quite tight, he speed with his sleigh loaded with presents through the bright dawn light. With a smile from his spirit, he descended Silver Mountain joyfully blowing his trumpet! He rode to Gallows Town, he brought back the villager's presents. He brought back to their toys to boys and girls. He brought back their armors, weapons, and shields. Brough back their tools, chalices, and gems. Brought back all their food for the feast. He brought everything back all of them! At the Troll's Head, he, he himself, the Imp, carved the roast-jabberwocky! Welcome, Merry Christmas, bring your happiness. Free cheers to all villagers far and near. Christmas Eve is in our hands so long as we have hands to grasp. Christmas Day will always be the same, just as long as we have. Welcome Christmas, while we stand heart-to-heart and hand-in-hand. THE END Well, do you like it? 18:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC)